


Graf Orlok verliebt

by graforlok



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Nosferatu (1921)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, M/M, Orlok in love, Relationship(s), Romance, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Ein Kurzgeschichte über Graf Orlok, der in einen seiner Diener verliebt ist.





	Graf Orlok verliebt

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Graf Orlok...ja.
> 
> (This is my first story written in German! I know the grammar probably isn't perfect, and I probably didn't use all the correct words, but I figured I would try to write some fics in German to get my learning going a lot more! This took me HOURS to write and I'm pretty proud of it...? I write better in my native language (English), but i hope this is ok! Lemme know if it's good?)

Die Abend war jung und du hast am Fenster gesessen. Dein Hände waren warm, als sie das kalte Glas des Fensters berührten. Die Sterne war wunderschön in der Nachthimmel. So wunderschön dass du fast nicht fühlen, dass sein Augen beobachten. 

Er steht in der Ecke, seine Arme an der Brust gefaltet. Seine langen Fingernägel zeigten wie Krallen an seinen Seiten. Er ist gerade aus seinem schlummer aufgewacht. Er grinst und beobachtet, wie du die Sterne bewunderst.

Du hast 2 Jahre für ihn gearbeitet.Er war zunächst unheimlich gruselig, aber mit der Zeit mochte man ihn zu mögen. Du hast sofort gemerkt, wie seltsam er war. Erste er wachte nur nachts auf. Du hast ihn nie wach in Tag gesehen. 

Eine andere Sache war sein Aussehen. Er war blass, fast kränklich. Er war groß und dünn. Sehr dünn. Fast unnatürlich so. Und seine zwei Vorderzähne waren spitz und steckten aus seinem Mund. Er sah eher ... nicht menschlich aus. Aber du fand ihn wunderschön. Sehr wunderschön. Und du weißt nicht warum. Niemand sonst, der im Schloss für ihn arbeitete, mochte ihn. Er war nicht schlecht zu ihnen. Aber er hat sie erschreckt. Es war nicht absichtlich. Sie sahen nicht hinter seinem Aussehen. Sie sahen seine großen Augen, seine hervorstehende Nase und seine spitzen Zähne und fürchteten ihn. Aber sie nahmen den Job an, um im Schloss zu arbeiten. Er war unheimlich, aber er zahlte seine Arbeiter gut.

\--

Er näherte sich langsam. Er wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Du spürst seine kalte Aura auf dich zukommen und du grinst. Seine Hand mit seinen langen, gebrechlichen Fingern lag auf deiner Schulter.  
“Hallo…” du sagst zu ihm. Er lächelt dich an.  
“Hallo Schatzi. Wie geht es dir, mein süßer Mann?” Er fragt. Du legst deine Hand auf seine und lächelst. “Ich dachte, du würdest jetzt schlafen?”  
“Ich hatte dich noch nicht gesehen.” Du sagst und er lacht leise.   
“Du musst nicht für mich wach bleiben.” Er erklärt. Du schützt den Kopf und sehen ihn an. Seine Augen sind dunkel und trostlos. Und sie sind wunderschön. Du musst die einzige Person gewesen sein, die auf diese Weise an ihn gedacht hat. 

Niemand wusste von Ihrer geheimen Beziehung zu Graf Orlok. Keiner von euch hat über deine Nächte miteinander gesprochen. Du hast Ihre Kollegen angelogen, als sie wissen willst, wo du waren. Und niemand wagte es, Count Orlok zu fragen, ob Sie in einer Beziehung waren. Du warst sich sicher, dass Ihre Kollegen Bescheid wissen. Aber du denkst es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. 

Graf Orlok küsste deinen Hals. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und dann zu dir zurück.   
“Ist die Himmel wunderschön?” Er fragt dir und du nickt zustimmend.  
“Ja.” Du sagst. “Warum?”   
Graf Orlok grinst und küsst dich wieder. “So schön wie ich?” Er fragt mit einem Lachen. Aber du lachst nicht mit ihm.  
“Nein...Du bist so viel mehr schön.” Du sagst es ihm.   
“Oh? Ja wirklich?” Er fragt dich, überrascht in seiner Stimme. Du nickst und legst du Ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. “Du musst lügen…” Er grinst.  
“Oh? Warum das?” Du fragst. Er sieht dich an. Sein Lächeln ist verblasst und du merkst es sofort. Du sitzt aufrecht und hält seine Hände. “Was?”   
“Ich bin ein Monster. Siehst du nicht?” Er fragt.   
“Was meinst du?” Dein Hand streicht gegen sein Gesicht. Er küsst deine Hand und lächelt dich an.  
“Hast du die kleinen Details über mich nicht bemerkt? Ich bin ein Monster, (Name). Und du solltest weit weg von mir laufen.” Er schaut dir in die Augen und du in seine.   
“Möchtest du dass ich gehe?” Du fragst.   
“Nein! Nein...Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich.” Er sagt.   
“Aber warum?” Du fragst ihn.   
“Weil ich bin ein Monster…” Er sagt es dir noch einmal.  
“Nein! Nein, bist du nicht! Warum sagst du das?” Du fragst laut.  
“Die anderen laufen vor mir davon. Sie fürchten mich. Weißt du, warum?” Er fragt aber du bist unsicher.   
“Nein...Ist das kein offensichtlicher Grund?” Du fragst. Er lacht.   
“Es ist. Es ist für mich.” Er sagt es dir. 

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht, und Sie schauen sich um. Graf Orlok sah sich im Raum um und stellte sicher, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Als seine Augen dich wieder fanden, lächelte er.   
“Wir sollten einen Spaziergang machen, ja?” Er fragt. Du hast zugestimmt. Graf Orlok nahm deine Hand und hilft dir vom Fensterbrett aus. Er führte du zur Tür und hielt immer noch deine Hand. Seine Hand war im Vergleich zu deiner so kalt. So kalt, dass er sich wie Eis fühlte. Nein, kälter als Eis. Das hast du noch nie gemerkt. Aber es war Ihre geringste Sorge.

\--

Unter dem Sternenhimmel am Himmel waren Sie beide still. Du sorgtest dich. Was hatte er getan, damit er sich für ein Monster hielt? War er nicht selbstsicher? Hatte er Angst, dass Sie ihn verlassen würden, weil er anders war? Oder befürchte er vielleicht, dass seine anderen Arbeiter dich hassen würden?

“So was ist es?” Du fragst er. Er lächelt leise und bleibt stehen und seufzt.   
“Ich bin ... etwas Gefährliches. Und ich weiß dass du sorgen für mich...und ich für dich. Aber ich will dich nicht verletzen.” Er hat es dir erklärt.   
“Ich verstehe nicht...Warum würdest du mich verletzen?” Du fragst.   
“Ich würde es nicht mit Absicht tun.” Er sagt.  
“Was meinst du?” Du fragst aber er wandte sich ab. “Orlok…” Du hast ihm zugeflüstert. Er sieht dich an Seine Augen sind voll von etwas, das Sie nicht ganz beschreiben können. War es schmerz? Nein, nicht das. Vielleicht war es traurigkeit. Sicher war es keine Wut. Je länger er in deine Augen sah, desto mehr wurde dir klar ... es war Liebe? Könnte der geheimnisvolle Graf Orlok möglicherweise verliebt sein? Und mit dir? Du, ein junger Mann, der einen Job angenommen hat, um einem schrecklichen Leben zu entkommen? 

Du hast das Leben gehasst, bevor er du gerettet hat. Du warst nicht aus der besten Familie oder dem besten Hintergrund gekommen. Du warst im Alter von 21 Jahren vor Ihrer Familie geflohen, um den Job im Schloss anzunehmen. Mit 23 Jahren fühlten du sich sicher. Du hattest niemanden mehr, der dir weh tun könnte. Orlok hat du immer nur dazu gebracht, sich sicher zu fühlen. Warum war er überzeugt, dass er du verletzt würde? 

“Ich bin ein...Vampir…” Er sagte leise, kaum ein Flüstern.   
“Was? Ein was?” Du fragst mit einem Lachen.   
“Vampir. Ein Vampir. Ich bin ein Vampir.” Er wiederholte sich.   
“Nein, bist du nicht! Sag das nicht!” Du rufst aus. Graf Orlok seufzt.   
“Nein, Schatzi, hör mir zu. Ich bin wirklich ein Vampir. Siehst du nicht mein aussehen? Siehst du meine Zähne nicht? Warum tauche ich nie am Tag auf?” Er fragt dich. Du zögerst mit Ihrer Antwort. Du hast nie gedacht, dass er ein Vampir ist. Das war lächerlich...richtig?   
“Daran habe ich nie gedacht, Orlok. Ich dachte nur, du hättest deine Macken.” Du sagst zu ihm. Das bringt ihn zum Lächeln. Er schaut in den himmel und dann zu dir zurück.  
“Du weißt, was schöner ist als die Sterne? Es ist nicht ich. Du bist es.” Er grinst dich an und beugt sich vor, um dich auf die Lippen zu küssen. Wenn du ihn küsst, bemerken du plötzlich, wie scharf die Zähne an Ihren Lippen sind. Reißzähne...Und seine scharfen Nägel...Klauen. 

War er ein Monster? Nein, er konnte nicht sein. Du hattest zuvor Monster getroffen. Er war keiner. Er war...ein Vampir, ja. Aber er war kein Monster. Er hat dich vor den Monstern gerettet. Graf Orlok konnte dich nie verletzen. Er würde nicht…

Du legst deine Arme um ihn, drückst ihn fest und flüsterst ihm zu. “Ich bin bei dir sicher. Ich bin nicht in Gefahr. Du hast mich vor einem schmerzvollen Leben gerettet. Wie könntest du eine Gefahr für mich sein?” Du sagst zu ihm. Er fühlt sich jetzt glücklicher. Sein Verstand rast nicht länger mit den Gedanken, dass Sie ihn verlassen und weit weg rennen. Er fühlt sich ruhig. Auch er fühlt sich sicher.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
